3 Pensamientos para Recordarte
by Tornado de Cartas
Summary: Los Fantasmas del Pasado son capaces de atormentar a cualquiera...Incluso a aquellos frios, testarudos y engreidos


Hola y buenas tardes, días, o noches, aquí el Fallecido tornado de cartas volviendo de la muerte para este regalito, que hice para el cumpleaños de mi linda novia. Que como yo, Ama mucho el Falkatt, no pienso dar ningún spoiler aun de la historia, así que sin más que decir, Gaby disfruta tu regalo, lo hice con mucho cariño para ti nwn.

_**3 PENSAMIENTOS PARA RECORDARTE**_

"Aun no entiendo el porque me sucede esto a mí…

Nunca antes me había sucedido antes…

Desde pequeño me han criado bajo el concepto de que la única persona confiable para mi, debo ser yo mismo…

Entonces…¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella?..."

Este era el pensamiento de un Faisán, que mientras recorría el sistema Lylat, a bordo de la gran "Great Fox". Observaba con melancolía una foto en su recamara. En aquella foto, se apreciaba a una Gata de pelaje rosa que abrazaba cariñosamente al ave, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa de paz y tranquilidad en los rostros de aquellos jóvenes.

-Katt…-Fue lo único que susurro aquella ave, con tristeza, mientras tomaba aquella foto y se sentaba con ella en la orilla de su cama, unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de el rostro orgulloso del Faisán, mientras intentando no romperse en llanto, aparto esa foto de el, colocándola en una pequeña mesa de noche que tenia a la par de su cama. Habiendo separado su tortura emocional, el ave se acostó en su cama, esperando que el sueño arreglase aquel dolor en su corazón. Mas sin embargo, el no pudo dormir esa noche.

Vueltas, y Vueltas daba aquella ave, intentado conseguir una postura adecuada para así conciliar aquel dichoso sueño, fracasando por completo. Llegado las 4:00 am, el ave se había dado por vencido, sabía que lo que estaba pasando, era culpa de su subconsciente, y que no lo dejaría descansar hasta que estos dos arreglaran su problema.

-¿Por qué me pasa a mí?. Yo nunca creí en esas cursilerías, y hasta incluso me burlaba de Fox por tantas estupideces que hacía por Krystal… ¿Y para qué?, para que ella abandonara el equipo y se fuera con una pantera mujeriego…

Bah, esas son estupideces- Dijo la ave mientras observaba con detenimiento el techo de su recamara, como si con alguien estuviera charlando.

-Más sin embargo…Sé que ella no es como Krystal, y eso lo se muy bien, digo nos conocemos desde niños, y además ella fue la primera que….-Un silencio invadió la sala, El Faisán se quedó sin habla mientras que observando el techo de la pared, por unos segundos. Aquella ave sin querer empezó a recordar una de sus memorias más queridas secretamente por el, haciendo que este involuntariamente sonriera….

…. (Recuerdo)…

Era uno de esos Dias en Corneria, de aquellos días que sin parecer que se hiciera El día no mejoraría, lo que hacia que ese dia fuera tan obscuro era el hecho de que una Guerra había comenzado, todo a manos de un Cientifico que hacia ya tiempo había empezado a experimentar con los soldados de la armada de Corneria.

Horrendas abominaciones le fueron descubiertas a el, sobre su dichoso experimento, dejando sin mas opción que este fuera desterrado para siempre del planeta a uno totalmente sin vida, justo como su nombre lo indicaba, Al planeta Venom. Mas sin embargo, el acaba de volver, declarando Guerra, usando a sus propios experimentos como soldados, y convenciendo a mas para unirse, haciéndoles promesas de todo aquellos que sus codiciosas almas quisieran tener.

Varios cadetes y hasta inclusos padres de Familia fueron obligados a luchar, intentado asi, detener aquel riego de sangre sin mesura.

Uno de los padres obligados a ir, fue el de un faisán de apenas 8 años, Que en esos momentos caminaba por la frías calles de la ciudad, el pensando con su mente de niño el por qué su padre tuvo que irse a luchar por algo que no causo.

La inocencia de la pobre ave, le impedia ver la obscura y triste realidad que en esos momentos rondaba en Corneria.

Mientras caminaba cerca de una escuela del vencindario, de aquellas a las que siempre parecen estar abiertas y con un animo alegre, el Faisan escucho un grito proveniente de la salida de esta.

El ave corrió a ver que era lo que pasaba allí, corria lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían hasta que llego al sitio y observo que a causante del grito no era otra mas que una Gatita de Pelo Rosa, que vestia un vestido de color amarillo y uno zapatitos de color rojo, por el tono de voz y la inocencia de su cara se lograba pensar que la Gatita no tenía más de 8 años.

La razón de su grito era que un lagarto de apariencia problemática, y un simio de apariencia boba, le habían quitado una muñeca de trapo, basada en un pájaro de un famoso programa de televisión de esos tiempos.

-¡Por favor, Devuelvan mi Muñeca!- Volvio a Gritar tristemente la Gatita.-¡Yo no le eh hecho nada!. ¡Por favor ella es muy frágil!.

-Ah….asi que frágil. ¿eh?- Contesto el Lagarto que tenia la muñeca entre sus garras y la levantaba alto, haciendo que la pobre gatita no pudiera alcanzarla sin importar cuanto lo intente.

-Entonces, Quizas no debería de hacer eso.- El lagarto empezó a apretar con fuerza la cabeza de la muñeca, como si de un tiron intentase arrancarla. La gatita entonces empezó a intentar tomarla con mas desesperación, hasta cuando en unos de sus intentos accidentalmente, esta araño el brazo del lagarto.

-Agh, ¿¡Pero que hiciste Niña tonta?!.- El lagarto enojado por el accidente, empujo con fuerza a la pobre felina haciendo que esta cayese en un charco de agua, ensuciando aquel vestido amarillo que traía puesto.- Solo por esto Tu Muñeca sufrirá las consecuencias.- El Lagarto estaba Apreto con mas fuerza la Muñeca, y coloco su otra mano sobre una pierna de ella, volteo a ver a los ojos de la felina que en esos momentos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

La gatita vio sin poder hacer nada, como su Muñeca estaba apunto de ser descuartizada, y sin poder hacer otra cosa, empezó a llorar, haciendo que sus tristes lagrimas se escondieran entre aquel charco en la que ella había caído, y aun no se levantaba, cuando de pronto…

El lagarto sintió un pequeño toque en su hombre izquierdo, Intrigado por saber quien le molestaba mientras estaba apunto de cumplir su venganza, volteo la mirada a su hombro, viendo el rostro muy enojado del Faisan.

-¡METETE CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO!- Grito con ira el Ave, Propinándole un golpe con su ala izquierda al hocico del reptil, tumbándolo en el suelo, con su nariz ensangrentada, mientras tomaba la muñeca de sus garras, y tranquilamente caminaba hacia la gatita en el charco.

-¡Ah, Este me la pagaras Lombardi!….¡Mama!- Grito el Lagarto mientras se levantaba y corria de allí con su hocico roto, y lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Hmm, vaya cretino, Molestar a alguien menor que el y lo que es peor, siendo una niña, pero al menos ya se fue. ¿Estas bien?- Dijo la ave mientras llegaba donde estaba la felina, y con gentileza la tomaba y la levantaba del charco donde había caído.

-S…Si, Muchas gracias por haber salvado a la pequeña Elizabeth- Dijo la gatita mientras tomaba a la muñeca de las manos del ave y luego la abrazaba con ternura y afecto.

-No hay de que…Tan solo ten mas cuidado la próxima vez,¿Ok?- Dijo fríamente el chico, mientras observaba el afecto con el que la Felina abrazaba su juguete.-Adios- concluyo para luego empezar a caminar en dirección contraria dejando a la Gatita cuando…

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!...¡Mi nombre es Katt y Yo….!-

-¿Hmmm?- Pregunto el Ave. Parando por completo su caminar enfrente de ella.

-¡Quisiera saber el nombre del quien salvo a mi pequeña Elizabeth!- Termino de hablar la Gatita, mientras agachaba su mirada tímidamente, y abrazaba con mas fuerza a su muñeca.

El Faisan suspiro un poco ante la Demanda de la pequeña gatita, y rascándose la nuca lentamente respondio.

-Me llamo Falco, Falco Lombardi. ¿Feliz? Ahora si me permites debo irme…-

-Espera un poco mas- Insistio Katt, y luego de eso, corrió con la Muñeca es sus brazos a la dirrecion del ave, y sin preguntar y sorpresivamente, ella beso la mejilla del chico inocente. -¿No vienes a Cenar?. Mi madre hara un estofado de pescado y créeme que es muy rico hehe- Sonrió la Gatita con inocencia y observaba como el plumaje azul del chico parecía tonarse de un Rojo fuego.

-¿E…Estofado?S…suena bien p….pero..-

-No seas timido, Tu y yo ahora somos amigos hehe…Oye pareces tomate-

-Ehm….esta bien pero, deja de verme asi-Concluyo el Ave.

-¡Viva! ¡Ven!- Dijo la Gatita para luego tomar con una mano el ala del ave, y con la otra su muñeca, para después llevarlo a su casa, Corriendo ambos a su destino. En ese momento, en donde ella había mostrado generosidad con el, Falco había olvidado por completo esa pena que lo agobiada, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento de su primera amiga, invadiendo su cuerpo con aquella felicidad que hace tiempo no había sentido.

*Fin del recuerdo*

Falco aun continuaba con la mirada perdida. Mientras recordaba aquel momento de inocencia en su infancia, Una pequeña lágrima salía de su parpado derecho, haciendo que este se quedase profundamente dormido. No había más que decir, ya se había aclarado un problema. Su subconsciente le había hablado, más sin embargo no sería la última vez que este lo hiciera…

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, mientras Falco aun continuaba dormido, Varios pensamientos aún seguían atormentándolo aun en las tierras de Morfeo, Imágenes bizarras Mostrando una Mancha negra sobre un cuadro blanco, La cual parecía danzar ante una extraña melodía Junto a una silueta femenina rosa, caminar sobre un gran charco de agua roja, como si de cemento se tratase, cuando de pronto esta se para por completo, volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa mal pintada y una expresión de odio en sus ojos, sonando un pequeño silbido, para luego empezar a hundirse lentamente en el agua, mientras una voz le gritaba:

-¡ABRE LOS OJOS! ¡NO HABRA VUELTA ATRÁS!-

Este extraño sueño hizo que Falco se despertarse en brusco, con un sudor frio recorriendo su cara, y unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, Su Subconsciente disfrutaba con el sufrimiento del pobre Faisán.

Falco quedo pensativo por unos momentos, quedando callado observando de nuevo la foto del el y la felina, Con el pico abierto por unos segundos, llevo su ala a su frente y comenzó a limpiar aquel sudor que en ella tenía, Suspiro tras suspiro,la pobre Ave comenzaba a perder la razón de quien era….Y que era lo que quería.

Levantándose de su cama a puras penas, con sus piernas tambaleantes y sus ojos rojos, comenzó a caminar para salir de su habitación, solo para ver en un reloj que tenia colgado en su pared del cuarto, que apenas eran las 5:12 am…El Faisan solo había dormido por media hora, mas sin embargo por temor a que su propio demonio continuó haciéndolo sufrir, decidió que era en vano dormir por ahora. Saliendo de la Habitacion encontró con que todos en la nave continuaban dormidos, ya que no se escuchaban ni las quejas de Fox del porque Slippy no controlaba bien su nueva Arwing, o a Peppy pidiendo a sus compañero que giren por allí, o Bien a Slippy pidiendo ayuda por que su mano se había atorado de nuevo en la caja de cereal por buscar el premio que en ella había.

Tan solo un Silencio solitario y frio, justo como Falco se sentía en esos momentos. Mientras el Faiasan continuaba con su caminata no podía dejar de notar en los pasillos de la nave el como el Frio metal, reflejaba la cara de el, mostrando a una Ave asustada, débil, y confundida, Ya no era el que era antes…Aquella Ave orgullosa de si misma, fuerte, y valiente, no se encontraba mas…

Falco se detuvo por unos momentos para apreciar su nuevo ser, no cabe decir que falco se dio Asco asi mismo al ver en lo que se había convertido.

Recostandose sobre la pared con un nudo de la garganta y sentándose lentamente, el Faisan sin querer empezó a cerrar de nuevo sus ojos, sin importar lo mucho que luchase, era en vano, el cansancio tanto mental como físico había acabado ya con su energía, y al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a quedar dormido en el pasillo, y a la vez a quedar en las Garras de Su subcosiente, que no descanzaria hasta que este hiciera lo que le pedia.

Pero algo extraño paso, su Subcociente no le ataco como la ultima vez, ahora hizo algo mucho peor, hizo que volviera a recordar algo de su pasado, mas precisamente en su época de la juventud.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-Le preguntaba una Gata Rosada aun Faisan que observaba con detenimiento la luna desde una ventana, en una casa un poco abandonada

-Si….-Respondio la ave.

-¡Pero te necesitamos, eres nuestro jefe!-Trato de conveserlo un raton con unas Gafas Oscuras y una mala dentadura.

-Pues ya no…. Fox me conseguira una beca para la armada de Corneria, Es una oportunidad única, y si la desperdicio seria un idiota-Aclaro el Faisan.

-Pero te nece….-Trato de hablar un lagarto, el cual fue rápidamente contestado por el Ave.

-No me necesitan, Ya les enseñe todo lo que se, y se que son capaces de resolver sus problemas solos, Ya tome mi decisión-

-Pero…-Hablaron el Lagarto, el Raton y la Gata con un preocupación en su mirada, y sus voces entrecortadas

-Hmmm adiós, quizás nos volvamos a ver algún dia….-Dijo fríamente el Faisan, para luego salir de la habitación con su ala izquierda levantada, en señal de despido.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la sala en esos momentos, como si de alguien hubiera muerto. Los tres compañeros del Faisan quedaron cabizbaja, viendo el suelo y recordando viejas glorias que tuvieron, hasta que de pronto, sorpresivamente la felina salio corriendo de allí a la salida, para ver como Falco se iba desde la lejanía.

-¡Entonces Vete! ¡No necesitamos a una Ave de Pacotilla en nuestro Grupo!. ¡NO ERES NADIE!¡NO ERES….!-La gata se quedo en silencio, y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitar que el se fuera, se dejo caer al suelo con sus dos rodillas, para luego golpear el suelo con ira, mientras lagrimas de tristeza y dolor comenzaban a brotar de su bello rostro.

Pero a pesar de la lejanía, Falco logro escuchar esos gritos claramente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, y un extraño sentimiento en su corazón, mas aun asi, decidio el tragarse ese sentimiento y continuar, sabia que era la única oportunidad que tendría de estar allí, mas ¿Cuál era el Costo?, Mas y mas gritos sonaban de la Gata que llorando desde el piso estaba comenzando a insultarlo. Falco sabia que lo que decía no era cierto, que solo lo hacia para que volviese, mas no lo haría, su decisión estaba tomaba.

Un pensamiento fugaz, apareció en la mente de el- "Nunca había visto a Katt de esa manera, deberas esa sufriendo….Ella es fuerte, lo superara…"-

Las horas pasaron, y poco a poco el sol empezaba a nacer en el horizonte dando vida a un nuevo dia. Un joven Faisan esperaba ansioso en la entreda de la puerta de lo que era una escuela militar, con un mirada de confusión y aun con un nudo en la garganta y un extraño sentimiento dentro de el, El Faisan saco de su bolsillo izquierdo un fotografía un tanto arrugada, En ella se apreciaba a cuatro jóvenes felices vistiendo unas ropas del tipo motociclistas y atrás de ellos 4 vehiculos bastante semajantes a motocicletas. Los que se encontraban en esa fotografía no eran nadie mas, que a las personas anoche les dijo adiós, con rostros felices y con entusiamo no temian a lo que el futuro les pusiera en su camino, o al menos asi pensaba antes el Faisan.

Perdido en sus recuerdos el faisan comenzaba a taradear un pequeña tonada un tanto triste, mientras volvia a guardar la foto esta vez en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cuando de pronto unos pasos a gran velocidad, hicieron que volviera en si. Y con un poco de asombro observo como la felina que ayer lo estaba maldiciendo, corria a toda velocidad hacia el.

Cuando esta llego, aundazmente esta salto sobre el Faisan he hizo que ambos cayesen al suelo.

-¡Falco! Ah…¡Crei que ya era! ¡Ah!...¡Tarde!.- Dijo la felina mientras intetaba recuperar el aire que había perdido corriendo.

-¿Katt?...¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto el Ave.

-Mira, se que no puedo hacer que cambies de opinión, pero….Al menos quize disculparme contigo por lo de anoche, y también decirte que Siempre te estaremos apoyando hehe, todos….pero en especial yo.-Dijo la Felina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tranquilizaba al Faisan.

-Katt, yo….Gracias no sabes lo mucho que significa eso para….-Las palabras que Falco en esos momentos trataba de expresar a la felina fueron interrumpidas por la felina, que sin permiso comezaba a besar el pico del Faisan tiernamente.

Cuando estos se separaron, Katt observo como la cara de sorpresa del Faisan y su plumaje que de azul se había convertido en rojo, se dibujaba una sonrisa. Cosa que a Katt le causo un poco de gracia, haciendo que esta soltara una sonrisa medio picara.

-Considera eso como un regalo de buena suerte hehe, Bien ahora me voy, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu primer dia, además si alguien nos ve asi, se podría mal pensar muchas cosas- Dijo Katt Guiñandole el ojo izquierdo y levantándose de el. Para después ayudarle a levantar y limpiar un poco su camisa y su chaqueta sacudiéndola cariñosamente.

-Adios Falco, Quien sabe….Quizas algún dia volvamos a estar juntos, mientras tanto, guardare estos recuerdos felices que pase contigo…Muchas gracias por todo…Y bue…Buen…-La felina no pudo continuar, los sentimientos le habían ganado la partida, con los ojos vidriosos, ella abrazo al faisan con mucha fuerza, y comenzo a llorar de manera casi silenciosa en su pecho, llenando su camisa con una que otra lagrima.

-"Katt"…-Falco sintió como su corazón daba un brinco dentro de el, en su interior, quería llorar a su lado, y decirle que no la dejaría, mas sin embargo se trago ese sentimiento, el sabría que si se desperdiciaba esa oportunidad se podría arrepentir de por vida.

Mas aun asi, el la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y mientras empezaba a acariciar tiernamente la cabeza de la felina tratando de calmarla, Diciendole, no palabras, si no promesas de que algún dia volverían a encontrarse. Calmando rápidamente a la felina de una manera que hasta el Faisan se sorprendio.

El Faisan bajo la mirada para verle los ojos a la Felina, cosa que le Gata también hizo, pero lo que veria el Faisan a continuación seria algo que en verdad lo perturbaría.

La felina levanto la mirada con sus ojos completamente negros, y con una sonrisa bastante fría y retorcida, mientras alrededor de Falco lo que era el recuerdo de la academia comenzaba a convertirse en nada mas que un fondo Negro con una que otra aura roja rodeándolos.

Falco aterrado Intento soltar a la felina, mas esta no le dejo. Y pegando un grito en el cielo esta le dijo.

-¡LO QUE DICES ES MENTIRA! ¡Y LO SABES!-

-FALCO…-

-FALCO…-

-¡Falco!- Dijo molesto un zorro, agachado frente a el que había empezado a abofetaerlo suavemente para despertarlo mientras una liebre y un sapo observaban un poco preocupados.

Cosa que dio su fruto. Falco aun con el miedo que esta pesadilla le había ocacionado, Desperto persipitadamente y se abalanzo sobre Fox. Mientras Entre sus ojos cerrados se escapa una lagrima amarga de pena.

-¡ES VERDAD! ¡ES VERDAD!- Eran los gritos que se escuchaban provenientes del Faisan. Que después de un par de segundos, este finalmente abrió los ojos. Para ver como tenia el a su compañero, el cual lo miraba con una profunda cara de preocupación.

Con la Ayuda de La liebre y el Sapo. Falco pudo reincorporarse poco a poco. Y echado en el hombro, la Liebre lo llevo a la sala Principal de la Nave. Donde este hizo que tomase asiento en un Gran Sofá Verde que este tenía en medio de la sala.

La Rana, Mientras tanto, levanto al Zorro. Y después de sacudir las ropas de este rápidamente, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la sala donde La Liebre y El Faisan estaban. Mas Cuando estos llegaron. La leibre los detuvo en la puerta de la Sala.

-Lo siento Chicos….Pero esto es Algo muy Delicado. ¿Vieron el estado en el que el esta?- Pregunto la Liebre.

-Si, pero…-

-Pero Nada Fox, Tu mas que nadie ha de saber el dolor que el esta pasando en esos momentos.-Dijo la Liebre, causando una reacción rara ente el Zorro que parecía haber recordado algo zorro guardo silencio, Y con la mirada hacia abajo cerro su puño con fuerza y dolor.

- E…Esta Bien Peppy, Tu pudiste conmigo. Se que podras con el…..Solo, hazlo.-Dichas esas palabras el Zorro se retiro de allí aun con la mirada cabizbaja, seguido por aquella Rana de aspecto chistoso.

Ya con ellos dos alejados de Alli, Peppy cerro la puerta de la sala, y caminando hacia el Faisan y tomando asiento en otro sillos mas pequeño que se encontraba frente a el comenzó a charlar con el.

-Vaya Falco, Creo que tu y yo sabemos por que estas asi…-Dijo la Liebre.

-¿Huh?. ¡No se de que me hablas!-

-¿Seguro? Por qué te has descuidado un poco.-

-Agh ¡Calla!-Dijo Falco cruzándose los brazos y volteando la mirada groseramente.

-Mira, se que Estas aquí por que la volviste a ver. ¿Verdad?-Volvio a preguntar la liebre, haciendo que Falco lo observase con atención.

-¿Co…Como lo…?-

-¿Cómo lo Supe?. Hahaha con mis años es difícil engañarme, además yo se muy bien que el amor un arma de doble Filo es- Dijo Peppy con una Sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus anteojos y observaba de Reojo al Faisan.

-¡Yo no estoy enamorado!-

-Hmmmm….Parece que a pesar de los años que llevamos siendo compañeros, sigues siendo muy terco hehe-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Bueno hehe, Y si no estas enamorado ¿Por qué te sorprendiste cuando adivine que si la habias vuelto a ver?- Peppy volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-Ehm bueno yo….-Balbuseo nerviosamete el Faisan.

-Mira, quiero que me cuentes que paso. Asi yo podre ayudarte. ¿Ok?-

-….-

-¿Ok?-

-Esta Bien…Todo paso hace un Mes…-

Era otro de los acostumbrados viajes de Falco alrededor de planetas cercanos a Corneria. Esta vez, A pesar de su odio irracional al frio, Falco decidio tomar un pequeño paseo en las congeladas tierras de Fichina.

Llegando en su Arwing y estacionándose justo en una de sus muchas montañas congeladas de allí, Falco bajo de un gran salto, acompañado de una Gran Chaqueta para evitar que este se congelase.

Falco después de dar una mirada rápidamente alrededor de el lugar donde se encontraba. El fasian empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la cumbre de la montaña. Despues de unos 15 minutos de caminar, el Ave finalmente llego allí.

Dando un gran suspiro, el Ave tomo asiento cerca de la esquina de la cima. Falco observo la bella vista del lugar. Una Luna creciente que se refleja entre un gran lago Congelado, y los Copos de nieves caendo cerca de el, como si estos besases su plumaje.

Falco observaba con detenimiento ese lugar, a parentemente el frio de allí, le ayudaba a relajarse….mas no le preparaba para lo que seguía.

Unos Cuantos Pasos se escucharon a atrás de el, Falco rápidamente reacciono, y con un rápido salto este se oculto entre unos arboles que se encontraban a unos pasos de donde el estaba.

Falco escondido entre las hojas y ramas congleadas de ese Arbol, comenzó a escuchar voces bastantes familiares, después de unos cuantos minutos. Dos siluetas Felinas subieron a la cumbre. Una De ellas para sorpresa de Falco, se trataba de Katt, que mientras abrazada del brazo de otro felino de pelaje celeste, habían subido a la montaña con una canasta de picninc en sus manos.

Falco quedo dudoso de lo que veía, Katt ya le había dicho antes de que ella se había mudado a Fichina, mas aun asi el pensó que se trataba hasta el otro extremo del planeta…..Un error que causaría gran impacto.

Falco decidio bajar lentamente del árbol, en su pensamiento, el era Hermano de Katt o algún familiar, mas Toda esa teoría se fue a la basura, cuando observo como mientras Katt y el Felino se sentaban en una pequeña manta que habían traido junto con la canasta, Katt tomo de las Manos al Gato, solo para acercarlo mas a ella. Katt lo tomo de la parte trasera de su cabeza y de manera lenta comenzó a besarlo en sus labios a la luz de la luna.

Una vista tierna y romántica para cualquiera. Mas sin embargo para Falco, Era todo lo contrario. Sintio como su Corazon era destrozado rápidamente, una extraña sensación de temor y dolor indundo su cuerpo, haciendo que este temblase por un momento, no por el Frio….si no por la fuerte oleada de sentimientos que en ese momento había sentido. Falco bajo del árbol, sin importar si lo encontraban o no, Y corriendo lo mas lejos que le permitieran este se dirijio a su nave, El no trataba de huir de la situación. El trataba de huir de su dolor, y de sus sentimientos….cosa que no pudo ganar.

-Y eso es todo lo que paso- Dijo un poco desanimado el Faisan, ante su terapeuta bigotudo.

-Hmmm ya veo, parece que te han roto el corazón, hijo- Dijo serenamente Peppy mientras miraba a los ojos a Falco.-Y si mis años no me fallan solo hay una opción para curar el mal de amor….-

Falco lo miro con duda unos cuantos segundos mientras intentba pensar en cual seria esa opción, mas nunca imagino lo que Peppy le diría.

-Tienes que ir con ella, y aunque ya este con alguien, dile lo que sentiste, Quizas asi….puedas descanzar de una buena vez.

Falco, volvió a guardar silencio, y levantándose del sillón y saliendo de la habitación, vio con ojos de dolor a Peppy, El sabia que tenia que hacerlo, mas aun sabía que también tendría que enfrentar el Dolor mas grande jamás conocido por el.

-Gracias por todo….-

-¿Lo haras?-

-¿Tengo opción?-

Y con esas palabras Falco abandono la Habitacion. Caminando lentamente hacia donde ellos guardan sus Arwing, no sin antes pedirle a ROB64 que abriese la compuerta.

Al llegar allí, Falco dio un gran suspiro y viendo las 4 naves estacionadas en sus sitios respectivos, tituvio un momento…"¿Y si no quiere verme?". Ese pensamiento estuvo en la mente del Faisan que observaba desde la entrada, Cuando de pronto, alguien toco su hombro por la espalda.

-Iras a verla, ¿No es asi?- Pregunto un Zorro con la mirada Baja.

-¿Fox?...¿Que ha…?-

-Hazlo, no cometas el mismo error que yo- Interrumpio el Zorro con su voz entrecortada y bastante triste, como si estuve a punto de llorar.

-Pero…¿Y si no quiere verme?- Pregunto el Faisan.

-Eso no lo sabras hasta que vayas- Contesto el zorro, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a un bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba unas llaves de el, para luego entregárselas en la mano a Falco.

-¡Tu nave aun esta un poco dañada por el ultimo entrenamiento, Es peligroso ir solo, Lleva esto!-

-Fox….-dijo en voz baja el faisan mientras tomaba las llaves.

-Muchas gracias. ¡Prometo ayudarte a encontrar a Krystal!-Excalmo Falco, para después correr hacia la Arwing de Fox y de un Salto llegar al área del Piloto. Solo para ver desde un espejo al Zorro, con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos despiediendolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No quiero que ningún amigo mio, sufra lo que yo sufri cuando ella se fue…Suerte Falco-Dijo el Zorro mientras bajaba su mano y ordenaba a Rob a cerrar la compuerta.

Un tiempo pequeño en realidad paso. Y Falco llego a Fichina al fin, Observando una pequeña casa en una Montaña, Falco empeso su aterrizaje a unos cuantos metros de ella.

-"Llego la hora….Finalmente lo sabremos"- Exclamo el Faisan mientras se bajaba de su nave de un salto, y empezaba a caminar hacia la esa casa en particular.

Falco toco gentilmente la puerta de la Casa, sin esperar ninguna reacción de la felina….

Paso el momento y alguien abrió la puerta, en efecto se trataba de la Felina, mas sin embargo su mirada esta llena de tristeza y odio, como si hubiera estado llorando.

Eso no le importo a Falco, que sintiendo un gran cosquilleo en su interior y un Calido sentimiento dentro de el, Hablo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su pico.

-¡Katt Finalme…!-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Dijo fríamente la Gata mientras sostenia la puerta con su mano izquierda lista para cerrarla. Cosa que confundio al Faisan.

-Katt Vengo a Visitarte, ya sabes como en los viejos tiem…-

-No quiero tu compasión, ¿Ok?. Yo no necesito de nadie, y no se si la Boca floja de Krystal te dijo lo de mi novio, pero no quiero hablar de eso ¿Ok?-

-Katt…No, no es por eso que vengo-Dijo el Faisan un poco triste.-¿Podemos tomar un paseo?- pregunto sin mucha esperanza el Ave.

La gata lo miro un poco extrañada, y dando un gran suspiro, acepto. Cerrando la puerta de su casa y caminando hacia donde estaba el.

-1 hora y luego regresamos ¿Ok?.-

-Ok-

La pareja comenzó a caminar sobre la fría tierra del Planta aventrandose mas en la Montaña, el dia comenza a morir, y dar vida nueva a lo que seria la noche. La pareja continuo caminando hasta que un gran viento, haciendo que la felina temblase un poco del frio, Cosa que el Faisan vio, y con un rápido movimiento quito su chaqueta y se la coloco a ella.

-Gracias- Dijo un poco sonrojada la Felina.

-DE nada-

-Oye…perdona que te haya tratado asi, es que aun sigo un poco lastimada de lo que paso con mi novio- Dijo tristemente la Felina mientras caminaba aun a la par del Faisan y de vez en cuando pateaba una que otra piedresilla que en su camino se encontraba.

-Esta bien, yo también he estado un poco mal….perdona mi pregunta pero. ¿Qué paso?-

-Digamos que..,.-La felina di un pequeño suspiro cerrando sus ojos para luego Abrirlos y ver directamente al Fasain.- Le gusto Recibir en vez de dar, ¿Si es que entiendes?-

-ehm…-Falco en esos momentos intentba el no matarse a carcajadas, mientras observaba a la Gata que lo veía con sus bellos ojos azules- Si, si entiendo- Finalmente Falco había ganado una batalla contra si mismo.

-Hehe cuerioso. En fin..¿Por que veniste hasta aca? Dudo mucho que sea solo por visitarme…-

-Eh bueno yo….Te lo dire cuando estemos en la cima, ¿Ok?-

Y asi la pareja continuo con su paseo, hasta que finalmente después de 20 minutos de caminar y charlando de vez en cuando sobre su vida, llegaron hasta la cumbre donde se observaba la misma luna iluminada desde la misma montaña, refelajada aun en el mismo Lago congelado de aquel dia.

Falco observo a Katt una vez mas, para luego, dando un gran suspiro y viéndola a los ojos este hablo mientras tomaba las manos de ella.

-Katt, Ultimamente he estado recordándote, El como nos conocimos, el Como nos hicimos amigos, los buenos momento, los malos momento, todo, en todo los momentos felices de mi vida, has estado allí celebrando conmigo, y en los momentos mas tristes, has estadi conmigo dándome apoyo-

-Falco….Yo…-

-Katt, soy un idiota, Un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora….-

-Yo…-

-Katt…te amo-

La Gata guardo silencio sorprendida por lo que el faisan le acaba de decir, sentía que el tiempo no pasase en esos momentos, la persona que siempre había amado secretamente se le acaba de declarar. Aquella tirstesa que con anteoridad ella había sentido, había desapareciedo y con lagrimas en sus ojos, abrazo fuertemente al Faisan, para después exclamar con todos sus sentimientos a Flor de piel.

-¡Yo también te Amo Falco!-

El faisan levanto con su ala gentilmente el mentón de la Gata, viéndola con esa sonrisa dibujada en su bella y rosada cara, Falco se acerco a ella, y bajo la luz de la luna de aquel frio Planeta este la beso tiernamente en sus labios, jurándole asi, su amor eterno…

Por primera vez en toda sus vidas, ellos fueron felices, felicidad que duraría para toda la eternidad.

**FIN.**

(Feliz cumpleaños amor, espero que te haya gustado nwn)

Bien , y con esta tierna historia de amor, Tornado de Cartas vuelve a su retiro hehe, Nos vemos algún otro dia.


End file.
